The invention relates to a reciprocating-piston machine, particularly a refrigerant compressor for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle.
DE 197 49 727 A1 discloses a reciprocating-piston machine of the type which comprises a machine housing, in which a plurality of pistons are disposed in a circular arrangement around a rotating drive shaft. The drive force is transmitted from the drive shaft via a driver to an annular pivoting disc and from the latter to the pistons, which are supported so as to be movable parallel to the machine shaft. The annular pivoting disc is mounted pivotably on a sleeve supported on the drive shaft so as to be linearly movable on the drive shaft. The driver is a pin rotationally symmetrical with respect to its major axis and having a spherical head, a slender neck portion and a cylindrical fastening portion. It projects from the machine drive shaft exactly transversely to the pivot axis of the pivoting disc and engages a radially oriented cylindrical bore of the pivoting disc. The torque that can be transmitted from the machine shaft to the pistons is limited, in particular, by the stability of the driver.
It is the object of the invention to provide a reciprocating-piston machine, which transmits a higher torque and a high power for an improved operating performance.